mike and lola
by jeaninereach
Summary: hope u like it


Michael and Lola

Michael and Lola have been married for a while now. They have a little girl and Lola is pregnant again with a little boy on the way. Lola has some of her friends staying with her.

Her and Michael get along very well. Lately Lola has been thinking on why Michael loves her. Mike tells all how pretty she is all the time but when she sees herself in the mirror she does not see herself being pretty at all.

So it was early in the morning and Lola was talkknig with her friends in the kitchen. One of her friends said Lola what is wrong? You seem upset. Lola said I don't know. I mean I was laying in bed last night and mike was sleeping and I just think that there are so many beautiful girls and who are famous and yet he chose me.

I love him with all my heart. I was a girl who had nothing though. I don't know. Her friend said Lola Michael loves you for you and what are you talking about you are beautiful. She said thanks. Her friend said well talk to mike and tell him everything you told us.

Lola said I cant are you crazy. He will just laugh.

Michael had just gotten out of bed. He was wondering were Lola was. So he got a robe on and went down to the kitchen. While he was walking he herd Lola talking to her friends. He herd the entire conversation. He wanted to cry because he does not like seeing her like this.

Lola was crying as well as she was saying this. it was because of the hormones. Lola started to walk out of the kitchen and bumped right into Michael. Lola quickly put a smile on her face. She said sorry hun, I didn't see you there.

She had tars in her eyes. Lola said how long have you been standing there? Michael looked at her and whipped her tears away. He said we need to talk sweetie. Come on. He grabbed her hand and they walked to there bedroom hand in hand.

Once they got in there room they sat on the bed. Michael said Lola look at me. So she did. Mike said sweetie I love you so much and you are not like any other girl. I love you for you. When I saw you I knew you were the one for me. I love you and I tell you so much how pretty you are.

Lola had tears in her eyes. She said Michael I love you and I'm sorry I guess it's the hormones. Can you forgive me? Michael lifted her chin up and kissed her with so much passion. He broke the kiss and said you have nothing to be sorry for sweetie.

Lola said I am going to go and take a shower and then get ready for work. She gave him a kiss. Mike said no stay home today. He made a puppy dog face. Lola always fell for that. Lola said mike no I cant I need to go to work.

Mike said fine. So she laughed as she got up and walked to the bathroom. She got into the shower and washed herself off. She got out and got dressed for work. She worked at a hospital. She was the manager of the 3erd floor.

She said good bye to mike and her friends went with her to the hospital. Once they got there it was a busy day. Lola was glad she didn't stay home because it is to busy and she still was doubting herself.

Lola was in her office and the phone had rung. She answered the phone. Hello this is Lola Jackson. Mike was on the other line. He said I love when you say that. She laughed and said I don't have long to talk mike we are busy today.

Michael said ok I just wanted to say I love you and I hope you have a good day and I will see you when you get home. Lola said I love you to mike. Mike said I love you more. They both hung up the phone.

After the morning went by and Lola had ate her lunch with her friends, she got right back to work. She got out of a room with a patient. She opened the other door and went in looking at the file. When she looked up she saw Lisa Presley.

Lisa said hey Lola I need to talk to you. Lola ok I have a few seconds. What's up? Lisa said do you think your right for Michael? Lola said what do you mean? Lisa said well I know that you are in love with him very much but do you honestly think he is in love with you?

Lola had tears in her eyes. She said of course I do. Lisa said well I don't know if he does. I think after you have the baby you will be out. He doesn't love you. Face it Lola you are not as pretty or rich as us. You are a nobody.

Lola didn't say anything back. Lisa said think about it. She walked out of the room. One of lolas friends came in and said what did she say to you? Lola had tears going down her face. Lola told her friend everything she said.

Her friend said ok well lets go home and tell Michael. Lola said I don't know if I should tell him. Her friend said you have to Lola. Lola just nodded in agreement. They left the hospital and the car ride was silent.

Once they got home they both walked inside. Michael was on the phone when they walked in. mike noticed that Lola had tears in her eyes. He hung up the phone and grabbed her hand and took her to there room.

They sat on there bed. Michael said how was your day and don't lie. You look like you were crying Lola. Lola said I was crying. Lola explained her day to Michael. Mike was fed up because he was sick of what Lisa has been doing.

Michael whipped her tears away and said don't listen to her Lola. I love you. They kissed with so much passion. Lola said I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't be crying. It just bothers me when she does stuff like that. Michael said hey look at me sweetie. Lola Jackson you are my only love and it will always be that way.

So don't let her get to you. Trust me it is not worth it. Lola smiled and said you always make me feel better and make me feel like I matter. Michael said you will always matter to me Lola. They kissed again.

Michael then said lets go and get something to eat. Just the 2 of us. Lola said I like that idea. Michael said we are going to spend the entire night together. So Lola said good lets go get something to eat.

Michael laughed and got up and they both went down stairs to the kitchen. They had a great meal together. While they were eating there daughter had come in. mike said hey baby how are you? She said I am good daddy. Can I stay over at grandmas house?

Lola said shore baby. So she packed her bag and went with her grandmother. Mike said I am happy she wanted to stay there. Now we can be alone. They had a very good meal. After they ate they went for a nice walk.

Lola stopped walking and Michael looked at her with worry and said are you ok? Lola said yea I just missed this. what do you mean? Mike asked with confusion. Lola said well with me working and you always working we don't get to see each other as much.

Michael said do you feel like I don't love you anymore? Be honest Lola. Lola said sometimes I do. When I am alone at night because I know you are working late in the studio. Which I know you have to work I mean you are the king of pop.

Michael said Lola I'm sorry. Lola laughed and said mike you have nothing to be sorry for. When I married you I knew that we would not be spending time together. I am ok with it. What I am afraid of is you waking up one day looking over at me and saying the you made a mistake and that you have regrets.

With confidence Michael said, Lola that will never happen. When I wake up every morning I smile because I see you. Lola kissed mike with so much passion and said lets go to bed mike. Michael said ok lets go.

So they walked up to the room. Once they got in there they got changed. As Lola was getting changed Michael put his arms around her and started to kiss her. It sent chills down her back. Lola moaned his name and that did it for him.

Mike picked her up and brought her to the bed. There was so much passion and so much love making. After a few hours of great love making they both fell asleep in each others arms. They both had slept so well.

Soon morning had come. Michael woke up and saw Lola still sleeping. She was having a bad dream . she was screaming no mike please I love you please don't leave me. I promise I will do anything. Michael shook her awake.

She jumped up crying. She looked at Michael with fear. Mike said Lola sweetie it was only a bad dream. Come here. She cuddled up with mike. Mike held her in his arms until she stopped crying. Mike said do you wanna talk about it?

Lola said not really. Michael said well I am here if you want to talk. Lola smiled and said I know. Michael said I herd you say please mike don't leave me, I love you. Lola said wait I was talking out loud? Mike said with laughter more like screaming.

Michael looked at her and said it wont happen. I wont leave you. Lola said I know I love you. Mike said I love you more, now come on we have to go and get something to eat. So they got up off the bed. As they were getting of the bed Lola felt her water break.

Lola said mike the baby is coming. My water just broke. Michael said ok just breath and don't panic. He called for the car and they got in it and rushed to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital the doctor said that she was ready to push. Michael was there the entire time. Lola was pushing and she was saying mike I cant do this alone please I need you. Don't leave me. Michael said sweetie I am not going anywhere.

The baby was finally here. Mike and Lola were crying happy tears. Michael said I love you Lola so much. Lola smiled and said I love you to Michael. Now we can be a family. We have to kids that are amazing. I have an amazing husband.

Michael laughed and shot back well I have an amazing wife and the perfect kids in the world. After a few days in the hospital they all went home as a family. Lola was so happy and she felt bad because the entire time that she was pregnant she kept telling mike that she thought that he was going to leave her.

Michael came into the room and sat next to Lola on the bed. Michael looked at her and said what are you thinking about. Lola looked at Michael and laughed while saying, I was just thinking of how annoying I was when I was pregnant because I kept worrying.

Michael tilted her head so she was looking right at her. Mike smiled and said that's what happens when you are pregnant. They both laughed and then looked down and there two kids laying on the bed. They were the happiest family in the world.


End file.
